User devices sometimes connect to a wireless network (e.g., via a base station) to transmit/receive telephone call invitations to/from other user devices. To save radio resources, a wireless network sometimes disconnects the radio connection between a user device and the base station when the user device enters a state of inactivity (e.g., when the user device has not sent or received data via the wireless network for a particular period of time). After sending a call setup request to the wireless network, the calling user device may enter a state of inactivity while waiting to receive a response from a recipient of the call setup invitation (e.g., called user device), thereby being disconnected from the base station. As a result, the network may need to page the calling user device and the calling user device may need to reestablish the radio connection with base station in order to receive the response from the recipient, thereby increasing a cycle time for establishing a call with the recipient. For a voice over IP (VoIP) call, the increase in cycle delay may cause voice clipping.